Sweet Salazar
by lila.may
Summary: Harry has been noticing some odd behaviour from Ginny...


This is my first HP fanfic.

Its told from Harry's point of view.

I hope its not too bad.

* * *

I'm not sure when I first noticed, I admit Ginny has only been my "best friends sister" to me. But recently, mostly due to quidditch, I've spent more time with her and I have realised some odd things.

Its not just that she has changed. I don't mean just look wise either.

I noticed that straight away.

Her long flaming red hair, which used to be tucked away in a bland ponytail was now left down or put up in some new hairstyle. Her brown eyes, which were usually cast down when she spoke to me now, met my gaze evenly so I noticed the green in them. Her complexion creamy with the trademark freckles sprinkled across her nose. She now started wearing more feminine clothing, growing out of her tomboy demeanour. This clothing outlining a nice figure… a sexy figure.

Yes, I along with most of the male population at Hogwarts had noticed the new confidence Ginny Weasley had. She had always been pretty – but now she was making it known.

Her new found confidence enabled her to talk to me properly which progressed to us becoming fast friends. She was pretty, smart, funny and fiery. All things I hadn't been able to see before.

However, although she had changed this is not the odd behaviour I was on about.

The first of her strange behaviour was something casual and barely noticeable – the fact she kept disappearing at lunch, dinner and in the evenings.

I'm aware she has friends, other than me, Ron and Hermione but she did sometimes eat with us and spend time with us. Her excuse for her disappearances when Ron asked (more like demanded) where she kept going was an indignant reply of "I am studying Ronald, a concept I'm sure is lost on you "

Ron seemed to believe this even if I and Hermione were doubtful.

The second thing I noticed was whilst Ginny was eating lunch with us one day. She ate rather hurriedly and when she'd finished she stood up as if to leave.

"whereareyougoin'" Ron asked his mouth full of food.

Ginny gave him a look which clearly showed her disgust for his table manners and replied "the library"

"Again! To do what? "

That's when Ginny raised one eyebrow.

Now call me crazy to pick on something small like this but that wasn't a gesture Ginny normally did. I remember Hermione giving her a questioning look too.

The third thing was another face expression. Me, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room by the fire. Ron and Hermione were bickering as usual. I motioned for Ginny to come and join me, save me sitting alone with them two. When she did, she smirked at Ron and Hermione arguing and casually murmured in a hushed tone "when are they going to get together?".

SMIRKED. That sent alarm bells ringing in my head. Ginny didn't smirk. Malfoy Smirked. Snape Smirked. Blaise Zambini Smirked. Not Ginny.

If only I hadn't put two and two together then.

* * *

The fourth thing was not a facial expression this time but a verbal expression.

It was after quidditch practise and me and Ginny were walking back to the common room, I was telling her something Snape had done which she was laughing at and she said "oh Pott- ". Then froze and quickly tried to regain composure by saying "Harry, oh harry and laughed which sounded too high pitched for her. She then carried on talking as normal, I however was unable to join in as my thoughts clouded.

She had almost called me 'Potter'.

Ginny never called me that.

Not once in five years I had known her.

Odd. Very odd. Especially since she had realised what she was saying and tried to rectify it – meaning she had not meant to say it.

* * *

The fifth thing, again, was a verbal expression. It was after a Quidditch match and one in which Ron had been very successful. 'Weasley is our king' was still ringing in my ears. In the common room, everyone was standing around Ron cheering. He deserved it. I was aware of Ginny by my side and hearing her utter "Sweet Salazar".

Hearing this, I was baffled at why she would come out with such a phrase so I turned to question her but got distracted by the direction of her gaze and the horrific look on her face.

Ron and Lavender were kissing. Well more eating each others faces.

I didn't have much time to think over what had occurred since I rushed after Hermione who had run out, I had a sinking feeling she was upset. So, brushed Ginny's remark off as a saying fit for what she'd seen. She obviously did not want to see her brother doing that, right?

* * *

The sixth thing was at Christmas, whilst we were at the burrow. I'd been sent to get Ginny from her room. Instead of knocking I just walked in. I saw her at her desk writing a letter. She sensed my presence and jumped up looking guilty and quickly shoved a bunch of letters into a draw – and _locked_ it. She smiled, looking quite red and flustered and uttered "Yes Harry?".

I suspected whatever she has been writing was not suitable for anyone except the recipient. I felt a little stab at this.

"Erm dinners ready now. I was sent to be the messenger" I mumbled uncomfortably.

As we turned to leave the room, a flash of green caught my eye. Barely visible was the end of a scarf, sneaking out from underneath her bed cover. Enough was hanging out for me to see the colours – green and silver.

A slytherin scarf.

I stopped in surprise but whipped my head around, not letting her know I'd seen it and then stumbled out of room.

Ever since then, I watched Ginny more closely. I had come to the conclusion she was either switching houses, liked the slytherin scarf or was dating a slytherin.

I felt sick at the idea of the more plausible explanation.

For the rest of the holiday, I did indeed watch her. Subtly though. I hope anyway.

She seemed slightly sad. I hoped they had broken up. But much to my chagrin, once we boarded the Hogwarts express she seemed to disappear once more and when I saw her later she seemed a lot happier and from then it was as if a permanent smile had been painted onto her pretty face.

I asked Hermione if she had noticed any changes in Ginny and surprisingly to me she'd retorted "Yes, she's dating someone. Isn't it obvious? "

"How so? "

Hermione sighed and took her attention away from the book she was reading "She is always sneaking off, writing letters, always 'sick' or got 'homework to do' during Hogsmeade visits and sad over Christmas yet ridiculously happy when here. All the usual signs really. I don't think she wants us to know though"

Right. Of course it was obvious. It had only taken a slytherin scarf for me to figure it out.

"When did you realise first?"

"The first time she went to the 'library to study'".

I frowned, my confusion was obviously on my face as Hermione sighed again "Have you ever seen anyone so happy to keep going to the library? "

I looked at her.

"Apart from me"

Trying not to laugh at her expression I replied "I guess not. Who is it though? "

She looked at me with a perplexed expression "She hasn't told me. I think she has told Colin though" Colin being Ginnys' best friend.

Hermione carried on "I'm sure you will figure it out though because I have" with a knowing look she then closed her book and said "good night Harry".

I gathered my evidence. He must be in Slytherin – a scarf and the expression she used proof of this.

But who from Slytherin?

* * *

The day I found out who it was, I realised I had been rather dumb the whole time.

Earlier in the day, I had noticed Ginny fiddling, absentmindedly, with a chain around her neck. When she realised what she was doing, she froze and glanced around. Odd behaviour or what. I kept looking from the corner of my eye and was confused to see her quickly smile lovingly at a silver dragon hanging from her chain.

How strange. Not something Ginny would buy or could afford. Obviously it was her boyfriends. I felt another stab at this – he had given her his necklace.

Who in Slytherin would wear a dragon necklace?

My curiosity burning, I shamefully followed her after dinner. She was walking down the 2nd floor corridor when a pair of hands appeared and grabbed her pulling into the classroom. I immediately ran over to help her but stopped when I heard raised voices – Ginny was shouting.

"Yes. Yes you were! I saw you. She was feeding YOU" I heard Ginnys voice filled with anger and laced with jealousy.

I was about to find out who he was.

"All pansy did was offer for me to taste her ice cream. You know I don't like it. She was doing it on purpose to tease me. So I only had some to shut her up." I froze, swallowed and felt chills run up and down my spine as I heard the drawl of Draco Malfoy speaking in a cool and calm collective manner to an enraged ginny. "It's not like you ever do anything though is it. Not like I see you and Potter sitting together, laughing together walking together is it? " His voice was more clipped and cold this time.

"How many times, Draco? Me and Pott-Harry are just friends".

"Well how many times, Ginny? Me and Pansy are just friends".

There was silence. I stood outside breathing quietly, my heart racing, fists clenched, anger filling my body but trying to listen to every word.

"I'm sorry"

"You should be"

"Hey! I'm trying to apologise here"

"I'm fed up of this argument. You think its easy seeing you and Scarface together all the time? I see the way he looks at you."

More shouting ensued, some banging and I am sure curses were cast – I was just about to enter to defend Ginny when I heard her practically shout with anger "FOR FUCKS SAKE, I LOVE YOU, DRACO MALFOY".

When I heard this, my heart stopped, I nearly dropped my wand which I had gotten out to defend her with. I felt like screaming. Fury filled me. I heard nothing from inside. I hoped that he had not reciprocated Ginny's love…

Yet when I looked it I was horrified to see Ginny up against the wall, her hands clenched around Malfoys blonde hair, her legs around his waist. Wands on the floor and a chair toppled over. I stumbled back. Thoughts swirling in my brain.

The raised eyebrow – a look Malfoy often did. I had even experienced this look on several occasions.

The smirk – This was his trademark expression. Everyone knew that.

Calling me Potter – Malfoy never said my first name.

Sweet Salazar – a phrase I had often heard from Malfoys' mouth.

Slytherin Scarf – obviously his.

Dragon Necklace – I'd seen Malfoy wear a chain before. Draco – Dragon.

It all made sense. Ginny and Malfoy. She'd been spending so much time with him, she had picked up a few of his mannerisms.

My head hurt.

Ginny and Malfoy dating.

Ginny and Malfoy against the wall.

Ginny in love with Malfoy.

It had to be a nightmare.

What do I say to Ron?

Hermione knew this?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard laughing from Ginny and then when Malfoy said "I love you too, Red".

Oh sweet Salazar.

* * *


End file.
